


Mine part 1

by Icantthinkofagoodname2005



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Temptation, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofagoodname2005/pseuds/Icantthinkofagoodname2005
Summary: Your new job at Volmir Asylum would prove more difficult than you thought.  You were told explicitly to stay away from him.   Do you think you can resist temptation?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Mine part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Please read tags before continuing. References of mental health issues, asylum circa 1950’s, etc. 
> 
> Do not proceed if you are sensitive to any of the tags. You have been warned!

“Don't even think about it." you heard during your orientation.

The tall patient sensually smirked & winked at you.

"I know he's hot but trust me - he's dangerous." she said.

"His name is Peter Quill & he was brought in after his girlfriend died."

"Friends say he was a totally different person before that. He was funny & caring but now he's evil, manipulative & what's worse - empty."

You had only been working at Volmir Asylum for a few days. You took the only nursing shift availible - overnight, 11-7. The pay was good. It was close to home & would allow you to be with your kids during the day.

You felt a strong sense of pride knowing you'd be able to support the family better. Your ex-husband left you with nothing but crippling low self esteem.

You knew some patients would be more challenging than the others. You had no idea just how difficult Quill would be for you.

"You also need to watch him around other patients and, honestly, staff too. He'll fuck anything with a pussy."

"Staff?" you asked concerned.

"Notice there are more male staff than females?"

"Well I do now" you said.

"Staff are the patients only way out of the grounds of the asylum." she said pointing to the barred windows."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." you said even doubting your own words.

"Mmhmmm" she said "I'm serious - stay away from him." she said grabbing her coat.

"See you in the morning." she said as she left.

Your first night was pretty typical - chart, dispense meds, chart, tend to the patients, chart, etc.

It had been a couple weeks before you started to feel the real effect of Quill.

You noticed 2 patients were missing - a new young female admit and, of course, Quill.

You chose to look for them yourself rather than call security & hear the wrath of the administrator.

"Shit shit SHIT!" you thought as you searched for them.

How could you let the ONE patient you were warned about get out of sight?!

Just then - you hear it. Muffled moans of what could only be by someone being fucked.

You walked into the showers & found them. You were relieved but also VERY aroused by what you saw.

She was completely naked on top a supply table with him in between her legs. She wasn't aware you were standing there but Quill was. His eyes met yours. A slow smirk spread across his lips.

"How bad do you wish this was your pussy right now?" he asked.

The female patient was drowning in overwhelming pleasure to see if Quill was actually talking to someone.

You stood there - knowing damn well you needed to seperate them & write them up - but you couldn't take your eyes off him.

"Want to watch me fuck her?" he asked just as the other patient started to cum. You watched her convulse on the table with her eyes rolled back.

"That's a good girl." he said standing up untying his asylum issued pants.

His tongue traced circles around her nipples.

"You like how my mouth feels on your nipples?" he asks still maintaining eye contact with you.

Quill covered the patients mouth & slowly slid his cock into her. Her moans were loud despite having her mouth covered.

You caught a glimpse of his cock & knew exactly why she was making those noises.

"That feel good, baby?" he asked still making eye contact with you.

Her muffled answer came in between drawn out moans.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" he asked you directly while he rolled his hips into her.

You had to stop this - stop them - stop yourself from answering his question.

You sat at the nurse's station a couple days afterwards trying not to think of him. You couldn't believe the effect he was having on you, the way you felt whenever he licked his lips or sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down.

Your name sounded so fucking sexy rolling from his tongue. It dripped from him in a way you'd never experienced before & you'd never wanted anyone else like this.

Was it his dark side? The way he knew he could manipulate you (and other women?) His fucking cock?

You found out during report that he wasn't wandering off on other shifts. That only meant one thing - he was closing in on you.

Fuck, what is it about this guy that's sucking you in so easily & effortlessly?

He'd wander off with someone at least once during your shift knowing you'd come looking for him.

You tried writting him up & taking away some of his privelliges.

You knew he didn't give a shit about reprimands but you had to prove your authority.

You'd find him in various places - kitchen, showers, patients rooms, etc. Each time he'd be licking the pussy of some girl.

Each time, teasing you & praising the girl for enduring the pleasure. Each time rendering you unable to move or speak.

"Why don't you come over here, babygirl?" "Let me taste that sweet pussy of yours."

You watched while he mercilessly fucked them with his hand over their mouths.

"Keep quiet, sweetie. We wouldn't want someone finding us now do we?"

They shook their head trying everything they could to keep from screaming.

When you were alone, your hands between your legs, it's his name you'd cry out. You pictured him between your thighs & his tongue working you the way you saw him please those women.

It had taken everything in your power to not scream & wake the kids.

During one shift you couldn't get your arousal under control. You needed to provide yourself some release. You locked yourself in the med room.

His teasing statements echoed in your head. Thinking of the way he fucked those girls made it easier for you to slide your hand down your pants.

"Wouldn't you rather have my tongue on your pussy than your hand?"

Your eyes shot open - There was no way got in here - the door is locked!

"Don't you know by now that these old ass doors don't lock for shit?" he said with a cocky smirk on his face.

He moves quick pinning you against the wall.

"Tell me something," he says, nudging your legs open with his knee as his hand untie your scrub bottoms.

"Did you want to cum earlier, when you saw me fucking those other girls?" His hand brushes between your legs.

"Did you enjoy watching me lick their pussy?" he asks in a low tone.

He pulls your shirt up revealing your bra.

"Are your nipples as sensitive as your pussy?" he asks softly kissing them.

"I love feeling a woman's nipple harden in my mouth" he whispers before taking them in his mouth again.

He stops to admire his work. Your nipples were wet & very hard.

"Look at that" he says in between soft nipple kisses. "Beautiful."

You couldn't believe this was happening. This was something you'd only fantasize about.

"I've thought about how you'd sound with my tongue inside you, licking your clit & making you come undone." he said licking your nipples.

Then you hear it - Your name being called by your co-worker. "Where are you? Police on their way with an involuntary admission."

"Answer her" he commands still torturing your nipples with his mouth & tongue.

"Yeah, I'm coming." You call back & begin to pull her shirt down, only for Quill to grab your wrist & lean in.

His lips brush against your earlobe, his breath sending goosebumps over your skin as he says "give me 5 minutes and you will be."

It's gotten to the point where you found yourself reporting early to shift and staying later for report. You had to see him - even if all he did was smile at you during med dispensement.

It happened again one shift - you needed release and you needed it bad. One of Quill's late night snacks were right next to the nurse's station. She was talking about when she was fucked, how often she was fucked & how many times he made her cum.

The bathrooms was multiple stalls & you couldn't risk someone coming in.

You searched around for a place no one could find you - more importantly - where Quill couldn't find you.

You couldn't believe where you ended up. The morgue?! Really?! Even you were ashamed of it but you knew no one would find you here.

You checked around just to be sure. The only light was coming from the red exit sign.

"Thank God" you said to yourself.

You turned around only to feel someone lift you up onto the cold mortuary table.

"You're mine" he growls.

"The morgue?" Quill says intrigued while kissing down your neck.

"How appropriate. Once I'm through with you - you're gonna wish you were dead.."

"I don't think you know how long I've been wanting to do this. To taste that tight little pussy of yours." Quill says as he lowers himself onto his knees.

You know what's coming & within seconds his hands are on both of your knees, pushing them apart & opening your legs.

You feel the rush of air hit your middle just in time for Quill's fingers to pull aside your panties & you feel his mouth on you.

You try to keep your voice down as his tongue slowly explores your aching pussy.

You feel the cold steel against your bare thighs. You throw your head back as his mouth devours you. You can't grab anything but the table and you can't cry out.

Softly, he drags his tongue upwards to your clit. He licks you mercilessly, alternating between using the flat of his tongue & the very tip for precision strokes that leaves your thighs trembling. With his tongue on your clit, he adds a finger, pushing it in you so easily. You hated how wet you were for him & knew that he fucking loved it.

Your orgasm rushes through you. Quill's forearm is over your waist & holding you in place; his tongue never stops and your climax spills from you, dripping on his tongue. He allows you a few moments to recover before he makes you cum until you are exhausted & breathless.

You tried several times to tell him to stop but your voice was barely above a whisper.

He kept tormenting you with his mouth. Once he's satisfied with how many times you came does he pull away & undoes his uniform pants. Even in this light, you can see how big he is. Just thinking of it inside you has your pussy pulsing.

He grabs your thigh, pulls it over his waist and pushes his cock entering you at a disgustingly slow pace as he savours it.

You hook your leg around the back of him, pulling him closer to you as your hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him into you. Your lips meet for the first time.

He stretches you far more than you were ready for and you groan into his mouth as quietly as you can while he fills you for the first time.

Your eyes roll backwards, your body clenches around him.

He pauses for a few moments, allowing you to adjust to his size before he begins to move, thrusting into you once more.

"Look how well you take my cock in your pussy"

When you moan louder, he clamps a hand over your mouth.

"Shhhhh. We wouldn't security to hear you."

"Do you want them to come & see you taking every inch of this dick?

He kisses you slow & deep breaking only to demean you.

"Do they know what a dirty bitch you are?"

"How wet you get for a patient?"

He grabs your hips & fucks you deeper.

"Fuck you feel so good, you're so wet for me. Good girl."

You cling to him as he fucks you harder & only when he's confident you won't say anything does he release your mouth.

With each thrust, you cling to him, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Every delicious inch of his thick cock as he enters you.

Not trusting yourself to be quiet, you bite down on his shoulder to silence yourself. It takes him moments before his thrusts become more timed, five more deep slow thrusts has he pressing his body against you as he releases everything into you.

He pulls out of you slowly.

"This isn't over" he says in a raspy tone.

He grabs your face, "and the next time you write me up I WILL fuck you to death." he says.

You were startled by his sudden aggression.

With your face still in his hand he smirks, "I can fuck you beyond your wildest dreams or I can make your life a living hell by doing the same - choose wisely."

You knew this was a dangerous game to play with him & you were more than willing to reap the benefits or suffer the consequences.

He kisses you slowly & sensually before breaking away from you completely.

"We can't be seen coming up the stairs at the same time." he says making sure his pants are tied.

"People might think we're fucking." he says with that same sexy smirk as he saunters out of the morgue.


End file.
